


Excalibur (A.k.a. Little Kingsman)

by rollingmuse



Category: CHERUB - Robert Muchamore, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, BAMF Eggsy, BBC is a destroyer of souls, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Dogs, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, KidSpy!Eggsy, Love Letter to Spying, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Slash, Puppies, Slow Build, Tragedy, Worrywart!HarryHart, and Harry turns grey, problem with kidfic is that you gotta wait for them to grow up first, so far pre-slash that it preceeds it by about a decade, spy kids - Freeform, the entire holmes family, this is how Merlin loses his hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmuse/pseuds/rollingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of tragic events, one Eggsy Unwin comes to the attention of Harry Hart 12 years early. Too bad it doesn't stop him from becoming the top spy his age. Crossover with Robert Muchamore's CHERUB series, where a secret organisation takes in orphans in order to train them to be secret agents.</p>
<p>Even as life knocks him around  as a kid Eggsy bounces back with spectacular results.</p>
<p>Also known as "This is how Merlin loses his hair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in Kingsman fandom, I hope you like it. :)
> 
> This is a what-if Eggsy came to the attention of the Kingsmen 12 years too early?  
> I intended for this to be an action-adventure fic that starts out rather angsty, but my natural inclination to comedy intervened - so expect this to turn much more light-hearted later on. I’m having far too much fun with fights scenes, it appears.
> 
> Based closely on Robert Muchamore's Cherub series - a wonderful concept about a secret organisation (sounds familiar?) that trains orphan children to be top-notch secret agents, who are engaged world-wide by different agencies for difficult operations when the adults can't make headway. Children are far more capable than adults think they are. All references belong to Robert Muchamore, this work is completely not for profit. In fact, please go read his series, you won't regret it.
> 
> Completely, unabashedly wish-fulfillment from a childhood weaned on a steady literary diet of Secret Seven and Famous Five books. I'm not ashamed to admit it.
> 
> Harry Hart is not prepared to raise a son. Eggsy is not ready to accept a father. They both love the spy business, so perhaps they can be friends. Eggsy is 10 years old here, and Harry is still a dashing 30.
> 
> Un-betaed, drop me a line in the comments or a kudo if you enjoy this chapter, it would be much appreciated. I will try to update this fic once a week on Mondays, as I write on weekends.

**Chapter 1 - The Tragedy**

 

The sun was beginning to set as Eggsy made his way home from school, his bag heavy on his arm when he heard the shouting from his house. His Mum, Dean and him lived in a run-down apartment complex, and he could see his step-father's goons loitering outside their front door under the flickering fluorescent lights.

"Looks like yer Mumsy's havin' a row with Dean, boy" sneered one of his goons, leaning against the parapet outside his door, smoking a ciggy. The one always hanging about and kissing his step dad's arse. "You gonna get beat."

Eggsy was smart - knew that there wasn't much a 10 year boy could do against a fully-grown man, but heaven help him if Dean laid a finger on his Mum. Feeling a hot rage bubbling up from inside him, jammed his key into the lock and launched himself in as fast as he could. Dean would fight with his Mum often, mainly over the business that he conducted in the house, and her need to not have drugs around her young son. He would hit her, Eggsy would jump to her defense, only to be battered about helplessly by the much larger man.

Not that it stopped him every time. It happened so often that the overworked teachers at the primary school stopped asking questions on where he got his bruises from, hearing the same excuses each time - oh he missed a landing at gymnastics, oh he fell down the stairs. It was not uncommon to see battered children in the more dodgy suburbs of London. But Eggsy would never stop mouthing off, anything to take Dean's attention off his Mum.

Bags of weed lay scattered messily over the coffee table, the TV blaring loudly in the background. Michelle Unwin was shouting, nursing a black eye while arguing with Dean like so many fights before - the only difference this time - Eggsy noted with fury - was that his Mum was bleeding from a cut along her forearm. Courtesy of the kitchen knife Dean was holding.

Wide-eyed, his Mum finally noticed his presence, turning to warn him – which proved to be her final mistake. His stepfather grew even more incensed when he realized he was being ignored, rammed the kitchen knife into her back. Stunned by this turn of events, Dean released the knife, still jammed in her back. Blood bubbled up to her lips. She tottered, looking stunned at the tip of the knife protruded from her breastbone. "Eggsy?"

Shocked, Eggsy could do nothing but to stand there and stare.

"Eggsy, run!" She turned to grapple with his step-father, a final burst of strength from a protective mother.

The unexpectedly forceful shout jolted him out of his daze, and he bolted out the open front door, dodging his step-father's goons as he ran out into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry's earwig warbled, indicating an incoming call. "Sir, we have a situation at the Unwin house."

"What is it?"

"Our scanners have caught the address on police frequencies. Police alert indicates that there has been a domestic and possible homicide, one dead female. Neighbors called it in when the situation escalated. "

Harry cursed under his breath. He had just completed a two-week long mission and was en-route back to headquarters from Heathrow Airport after a red-eye flight.

"Has the pass phrase been used at all?"

"No sir, not yet."

"Any suspects?"

"One Dean Bell, whereabouts unknown, currently wanted by the police for questioning. Quick check of his criminal background indicates he has several priors for drug possession, never convicted. Possibly a supplier."

"What happened to the son?"

"Son, sir?"

"Yes, she had a son."

"No news, sir. His whereabouts are also unknown."

"Focus on the son and get me his location. Driver, turn this car around. We have a new destination." The jet-black black Bentley swung around, tire squealing against the asphalt.

"But sir, we can't intervene unless we have the passphrase!"

"Bugger the pass phrase, get me his location. And get Merlin on the line."

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy's breath burned in his lungs, the cold autumn air making every breath a painful stab. He sprinted along the empty park, the streetlights slowing coming on in the falling gloom.

Shouts and footsteps rattled after him. "Get that brat! He saw the whole damn thing!"

His vision blurred as sobs caught in his throat, thinking of his Mum. He forced himself to shove the thought away - to focus on not being caught. He leapt over a divider, into a tunnel lit with florescent light and advertisements, his legs burning with the strain. Knowing he couldn't keep running forever, he ducked away into a couple of bushes in the dark, hand cupped over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

Several men dashed past his position, boots clomping heavily as they passed further and further away.

As he willed his heart to stop pounding out of his chest, Eggsy froze in the same position for a few minutes, praying that no one found his hiding place. After a moment, just as he was sure he had gotten away, he yelped - a huge fist had closed around the back of his collar, dangling him like a small puppy in front of the last person he wanted to see, foul, rank breath gusted in his face.

"Miss me, Eggsy?" grinned Dean. Eggsy yelled and kicked ineffectually at the huge swarthy man, small fists swinging wildly. A hard slap to his face made stars appear behind his eyes.

"Nuh uh uh, can't have ye spilling what ye saw back there"

"You killed her! You fucking bastard you killed her!"

A fist slammed into his mouth, splitting his lip and spilling coppery blood across his tongue. "Say it any louder, can you?"

As he dragged the smaller blond boy behind him, Dean whistled for his goons to return. The suburban park was deserted, empty concrete playgrounds without children. He slammed Eggsy against the side of a concrete tunnel. "Now listen up, I don't want no trouble with the authorities, and I don't want to have to , er hem, eliminate another witness. So what say you to shutting the fuck up, and not go about spillin' them beans to 'e coppers."

"Fucking fuck you!"

"I thought you might say that." A meaty fist adorned with rings filled his vision.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A perfunctionary tap on his radio prefaced Merlin's deep voice. "I heard someone has been rattling the switchboard operators tonight," the head Tech commented dryly. "Thought you might appreciate a bit more backup o' this end. Now what has gotten your knickers all up in a twist?"

"Lee Unwin's family is in danger. His wife has just been killed and his son is missing. I'm presuming he is in danger, his stepfather is a real piece of work. I need the boy's location."

"...And I'm getting you his location. Bringing up his ID now, one young mister Gary Lee Unwin, and cross-referencing with any CCTV cameras in the area. Give it a mo."

"Thanks Merlin."

"Don't thank me yet till we find him - yes we have a hit. Our young man was last seen ten minutes ago, at the intersection of Cross Street and St. Maines, headed towards the park. He is being pursued by 6 men." There was a pause. "It doesn't look good, Harry."

"Get me there now."

"Acknowledged. Get the bastard."

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy lost track of the time Dean has spent beating his head in. His head lolled. Shit, this really might be the end of it for him. His vision blurred as his head pounded heavily. Tears dripped from his face as he realised that he might be joining his mum in the afterlife soon.

"Just say you won't be selling me out to the cops, I don't want to have to kill a kid, but I will if I need to."

_Jesus, was this how he was going to die?_ Thought Eggsy, _I really really don't want to die. Please. No. Please._ He gritted his teeth and yelled "Fuck you! I hope the police find my body and pin it all on you!"

He flinched as Dean drew his bloodied knuckles for one last blow "Why you little -" Eggsy clenched his eyes shut and waited for the end.

In that moment, a truly massive black car burst through the poorly-trimmed hedges of the park, its brakes squealing to a halt in front of the group of men.

_Huh,_ thought Eggsy, _must be a hallucination._

There was a pause as all of the men in the clearing stared in surprise.

_Maybe not,_ he decided.

The gang froze as a slim, elegant silhouette exited the rear of the vehicle, calmly walking till the spotlight of the streetlamp revealed a sharply-dressed gentleman with thick tortoiseshell frames, wielding an umbrella.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

"Wha-What the fuck, Get out of here old man, you don't want to get yerself involved in this shite.", shouted Dean. "Get rid of this tosser boys."

The unknown man raised a hand, "Excuse me for interrupting your... entertainment, but I have business with that young man." He gestured at Eggsy, who was still dangling from Dean’s grip.

"What, Eggsy?" The goons look puzzled. _Beats me_ , Eggsy shrugged as much as he could, _I don't know him either_.

"Ah yes, hello Eggsy. It’s been a while. What's the pass phrase?"

"Whuh?" His tongue was swollen in his mouth, slurring his words. The man strolled closer, but there was something familiar about his calm genial face. He stopped right in front of Dean, who was puzzled enough to let him close, leaning in to hear Eggsy’s response.

_Was this guy suicidal or what? Couldn’t he see he was in trouble?_ Eggsy grated out as well as he could. “Get out of here please, they will really hurt you Mister.”

It might have been a trick of the light, but Eggsy though he saw the man’s expression soften. "The pass phrase, Eggsy, the one that I told your mother when I gave you that medal?" The medal? Eggsy thought immediately to the medal dangling on the necklace under his bloodstained school shirt.

"The one that you need to say when you need help. The first word is Oxfords - "

"’ow am I supposed to remember stuff like that!"

"Focus! Oxfords - "

"Oxfords? Oh oh I know ! Oxfords, not brogues! Oxfords, not brogues!"

"Good boy." Harry turns to the men watching, smile becoming predatory, and cracks his knuckles. "Now watch and learn."

Without missing a beat, he smashed the heavy hand of his umbrella into Dean’s meaty face, stunning him and causing him to drop the 10 year old boy to the ground.

“Now for a lesson in Manners.” He grabbed Dean by the hair, and hauled the larger man up easily to eye level.

“A gentleman responds in kind when wished a good evening.” He smashes the man’s face against the concrete pipe.

“A gentleman does not lay a hand on women,” Another smash, this time leaving red smears on the surface.

“- nor on children.” There was a sickly crunch as red pulped and blood splattered up on his glasses. Dean slid to the ground, possibly unconscious or dead.

Eggsy really hoped for the latter.

The man turned to face the shocked goons. “Are we going to stand around all evening, or are we going to fight?” They shook off their stupor and launched themselves at him with a battle cry.

It was so fucking awesome, thought Eggsy, as he watched his unnamed hero wading though the group of men, elegantly and gracefully smashing faces to a pulp. He caught an attacker in a complex hold and did a 360 suplex on the man, turning him a full rotation before slamming him back on the concrete ground. Ducking knife thrusts left and right, he sent another man reeling with a upward palm thrust to the jaw, clicking his teeth shut.

Another goon pulled a gun out where it was tucked in the back of his trousers and took aim – but the man merely opened up an umbrella, blocking the gunshots. A simple twist of the handle and something shot out from the end of the cane, stunning the goon.

All too soon the playground was quiet. The man straightened up from his defensive crouch, and turned towards Eggsy.

Eggsy struggled to stand up from where he was dropped but the floor started to spin on him, darkness clouded in from the edge of his vision, head throbbing heavily.

“Eggsy?” His rescuer sounded concerned as he took a step towards the swaying boy. “Are you alright?”

 

Eyes rolling up into his head, Eggsy passed out.


	2. Introducing Mr. Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy wakes up in Kingsman headquarters and finally meets one Harry Hart, and one Mr. Pickles.
> 
> Unbetaed.

 

Harry darted forwards as he watched the boy fall, catching him in his arms. Worried, he looked at his bloodied face as he hefted the worryingly light body into his arms."Merlin, are you there?"

"I'm watching, Galahad."

"Get the emergency medical team ready, we got one coming in hot." He placed the unconscious boy gently in the back seat of the Bentley before nodding to the driver to head back to Headquarters. Flicking a dismissive eye over the bodies of unconscious men. "And send someone to clean up the mess."

"Already done. See you at the base. "

 

* * *

 

Once on the grounds of the Kingsman Manor, the Bentley sped down a ramp that opened on the side of a small hill, leading down to emergency bay of the facility. A small team of nurses and the emergency doctor on duty were waiting in the bay, and when the car finally slowed to a halt, carefully lifted the unconscious boy on to a waiting stretcher, and slapped a neck brace on him.

Harry followed the stretcher as they moved at a a brisk business-like pace. "Multiple blows to the head and face, possible strangulation, he passed out about twenty minutes ago and has been non-responsive since."

Dr. May, the medic on duty, cursed when she saw how young her charge was. "I hope you got the motherfucking cunt who did this, how could anyone do this to a young boy?" Checking his airways and pupil dilation, she snapped orders out to her underlings as they scurried about the medical bay.

"We're going to stabilise him first, make sure he's breathing right and no obvious open head wounds, then an MRI to check for any internal bleeding or contusions - swelling," she amended, when Harry look a little confused. "You're welcome to wait in the waiting room, I'm afraid I can't have agents underfoot as we work."

"I'll do just that, thanks. Keep me informed as to his progress." Harry made his way out of the room to the waiting area where he sank immediately into the comfortable armchairs there.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep, exhausted after an eventful night, not to mention just returning from a long mission, but he startled awake when the door opened to reveal Merlin carrying a takeaway box.

Merlin waved the box at him, "I expect you haven't had dinner yet? I got you some lo mien, and that kung pao chicken that you like."

Harry fell upon the food as though he were starving "Merlin, "said Harry between mouthfuls, "You are a godsend, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Merlin chuckled as he filled two paper cups with coffee from the drinks machine in the corner. He pushed one towards the hungry agent. "Don't know where you'll be without me, Hart."

They sat in companionable silence as Harry finished up his meal. Wiping his mouth with a paper napkin, the agent gave a sigh of relief, "Would have liked to head straight home after the mission, but I thought the boy would appreciate a familiar face if he wakes up.

"Aye, he's a poor wee laddie." Merlin sipped at his coffee, "I hope ye gave them a right thrashing, it ain't right what they did to his marm. The cleanup crew tossed them in the police brig. So that's that for now."

"Miserable scum," muttered Harry into his paper cup, " I hope he burns in hell."

The scotsman rises from his chair, "Come along, you can bunk in one of the guestrooms. I'm on duty for tonight, I'll keep an eye on him for ye."

"God, yes."

 

* * *

 

Eggsy's eyes fluttered open at the bright sunlight filtering through the curtains. His head throbbed behind his eyes, causing him to squeeze them shut again.

He was in a warm sun-lit room, high ceiling with those fancy French windows, translucent curtains that were partly open, letting in the sun.

His hand felt strange - he lifted it saw a needle taped to the top of it, leading to a half-fill IV. Eyes travelling further, they fell upon the figure in the armchair beside the bed. He blinked, surprised to see his rescuer of the night before napping in the armchair, a different suit this time.

A Westie Terrier that was snoozing in the man lap raised his head when Eggsy moved. It had alert button black eyes and wagged its tail.

"Mister?" rasped Eggsy, "Hey, mister."

The man startled awake, light brown eyes opening. "Oh! Good morning Eggsy. How are you feeling today?" Holding the terrier, he put the excited dog on the side of the the hospital bed, where it snuffled over to the boy.

"Like I was run over by a bus." Eggsy's throat was parched. " 'm thirsty." The man, Harry, reached over to put a straw between his lips to sip at a glass of water."

"I'm afraid I've been quite remiss in my manners, my name is Harry Hart. I'm a friend of your late father." He put his warm, dry hand into Eggy's cool one and they shook lightly.

"Nice to meetcha, "Eggsy squinted. "Where am I?"

"You're at a medical facility outside of Cornwall. You've been unconscious for two days."

Two days! Eggsy woke up all the way, struggling upright and groaned when the throbbing in his head started to pound. The man fussed over him, pushing him back into a decadent mound of pillows.

"Shh, don't get up, just lean back." chided Harry, "what do you remember?"

His mind flashed back till, he recalled heading home after school, his Mum, Dean, oh God his mum-! "My Mum," mumbled Eggsy, tears springing to his eyes, "She didn't make it, did she?"

"Oh my boy, I'm afraid not." The man clasped his hand in commiseration. The pair sat in silence as Eggsy fought his tears. The Westie terrier, previously ignored, whined when it saw the boy in distress. It scuttled over, licking the boy's face with small ticklish laps till Eggsy gave a choked laugh and hugged the dog.

Harry thanked his lucky stars for his compassionate little companion.

"That tickles!" The dog, pleased at the cuddle, yapped and wagged his tail vigorously. Eggsy giggled, tears forgotten.

" This is Mr Pickles. Looks like he's taken shine to you, Eggsy."

"He doesn't look like a Mr Pickles."

"Oh yes, he does, and he knows it too. Sit, Mister Pickles." The dog sat in on the boy's lap, stubby tail wagging furiously. "Shake." Mr. Pickles held out a paw regally, which made the boy laugh.

"How do you do, Mr. Pickles." Eggsy shook the paw solemnly. The dog gave a yap, as though responding, I'm fine, thank you. He giggled "He has a bow-tie."

"Mr. Pickles is a perfect gentleman, excuse me, gentledog, and every gentledog needs to be well-attired." Said Harry airily, which made the boy laugh further.

The boy looked even worse in the daylight, bruises darkened further, both eyes bruised badly, nearly purple. He sported a split lip, testament to the lack of restraint on his step-father's part, small stitches holds assorted cuts shut. The very picture of a victim of domestic abuse.

It caused an ugly monster to raise its head in Harry's chest, how could anyone do that to a child? He resolved to make one Dean Bell's life as miserable as possible, regardless of which institution he was incarcerated in. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

The boy's stomach rumbled, and he immediately looked ashamed.

"Would you like to get something to eat, Eggsy?" asked Harry gently. The boy nodded grudgingly, as to wont to admit it. "We could take a walk down to the Mess to get you something to eat. I'm quite sure the cooks won't mind whipping up a simple meal for you."

"Tis okay, I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother, I assure you, it would be my pleasure." He helped the boy out of bed and bundled him in a small plaid dressing gown to ward off the cold. "Do you think you can walk, or would you like to take the wheelchair?"

Eggsy shook his head. "I can walk." With more dignity than a 10 year old should have, the boy pulled the IV needle from his skin before Harry could stop him, wincing as he did so. Mr. Pickles jumped down from the bed, trotting at his heels.

Harry offered the boy a hand, "Shall we?"

Eggsy put a hand in his.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, the trio made their way to the Mess, Harry giving the boy the guided tour of the sights as the glass elevator shot past. Eggsy gawked openly as he took in the sights of the massive underground hangar of planes, and planted his face against the glass.

"Brilliant!" gasped Eggsy, "Is that an Apache helicopter?"

"Yes it is, we have quite a few models of aircraft available."

"Now that's amazing."

"We can go visit them after lunch, if you would like."

"Yes! Yes please!"

The elevator pinged as it reached the mess floor, door opening to a large canteen, filled with delicious smells. It looked to be lunchtime as several personnel greeted Harry by name or a respectful "Galahad" as they walked past the crowded tables.

Suddenly feeling an uncharacteristic wave of shyness, Eggsy's hand tightened on Harry, causing the agent to look down in concern. "Don't worry, you're in good company." They reached the end of the line where a truly massive steel-haired matron stood wielding a large ladle and a white apron.

"Good afternoon, Doris."

"Harry Hart! I haven't seen ye around here for a long while, what have you rascal been up to?" the matronly woman boomed, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh you know, this and that, the usual mischief. Can't keep me away from your lovely face, or your cooking." Eggsy marveled as Harry's eye twinkled roguishly, effortlessly charming the resident cook.

"Oh you charming liar, I'm on to you." She shook the ladle at him. "What can I do you gents today? We got the beef stew on the pot this moment, cooked it with my ma's recipe"

"What do you think, Eggsy, does that sound good to you?"

Good? He could eat a cow, thought Eggsy, as he nodded. Puzzled, the cook leaned over the counter to peer at the smaller boy. She paused a moment as she took in his two black eyes, then spoke warmly, "Hello, a new face, what's your name, son?"

"Egg- Eggsy."

"Well, Eggsy, you look like you could do with a few good meals into you, so let's get you a reeee-al large bowl." she said as she spooned thick brown stew in to a large bowl and topped it with a small loaf of garlic bread. "You still hungry after, you can come straight to me, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good man."

Encouraged, Eggsy followed behind Harry as he took their bowls to an empty table at the corner of the mess, away from prying eyes. Once the bowl was placed in from of him, Eggsy took a cautious taste. His eyes widened and he dug into his meal ravenously.

Sitting to his right, Harry ate primly, dipping his bread in to a much smaller bowl as he watched his charge eat. Under the table, Mr. Pickles tucked into a ceramic bowl full of raw beef cubes with relish, the basic diet of a Kingsman dog.

When they were done, they sat back into their chairs with a mutual sigh of contentment. Much more perkier with more food, the boy cheered up even more when the cook plonked a chocolate mousse in front of him, winking. "Growing boys need more nutrition"

"None for me, Doris?" Harry feigned a hurt look.

"Sorry, I'm leaving ye for a younger man, Hart" the agent mimed a stab to the heart, causing the boy to giggle. Eggsy tucked into his dessert, legs kicking against the chair.

* * *

 

True to his word, Harry took Eggsy to the hangar to gawk at the planes, following him around patiently as he poked his head curiously into the cockpit of a small, streamlined jet. Mr Pickles whined sadly, but obeyed as Harry signaled for him to stand guard outside the aircraft.

Despite his initial fancy appearance, Eggsy decided, Mr. Hart was not one of them tossers who looked down his nose at small dirty kids like him, like how his principal did at school. He was a real gentlemen, like a knight in shining armour in those storybooks.

Settling calmly into the co-pilot's seat in the cockpit, Harry patiently answered Eggsy's questions about the controls and flying in general.

Somberly, the boy turned to Harry. "So said you were my dad's old mate, yeah?"

"Yes, we were friends before he passed away."

"How did you know him?"

"I was his superior at work, when I made a dangerous mistake. You father saved my life."

"So you were with my dad in the military, then?"

"You could say that, yes."

"How did you know I was in trouble, then?"

"Because I kept tabs on your family, Eggsy. Just in case you needed me if you were in danger."

The boy was quiet.

"Thanks for saving me Mr. Hart."

"Call me Harry, and it's my pleasure."

"So... What's goin' to happen to me now?" asked Eggsy. "Me Mum's dead and I ain't got relatives."

"Well, I can't make you promises on where you'll end up, Eggsy. But rest assured I'll be there with you every step of the way. You have my word."

Looking at Harry's earnest face, Eggsy felt comforted, despite not knowing this man for more than the few hours he was awake. There was something that was trustworthy about him, and Mr Pickles adored the man, and everybody knew that dogs were pretty good judges of character

He smiled.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy passed out soon after lunch, midway though the exploration of a helicopter, exhausted from his recovery and the excitement of the day.

Harry tucked the boy's blond head over his shoulder, legs around his waist as he carried the unconscious boy back to his recovery room, his dog trotting faithfully at his heels.

Merlin poked his dark head full of swept-back hair into the corridor as they passed. "Harry!"

"Merlin, hello." The spymaster took in the far-too-adorable sight of Galahad toting a drooling child. He wisely did not point out the pool of saliva that was accumulating on Harry's shoulder.

"How's he doing?"

"Surprisingly resilient, considering the circumstances."

"I'll come by to say hello when he's awake again." Merlin frowned. "Arthur has gotten wind of our new friend here. He wants you up in his office as soon as you can make it."

"Got it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have the rest of the plot of this fic planned out and it looks like it might last another 15 chapters at least. I keep wanting to spend time dwelling on various OCs cuddling Eggsy.
> 
> Random thought here; How is it that I can do 8 pages of fic research and dash out two thousand words of a fic in a day when I spent three months hem-hawing twenty thousand words in my thesis?  
> I'm calling this the Relativity of Enthusiasm theory. If my thesis was on the wonders of Colin Firth and Taron Egerton getting it on, it would have been done a lot faster than three months, that's all I'm saying. ;)
> 
> Preview of the next chapter: Wherein Merlin indulges in inappropriate forms of (weapons) education for Eggsy, Eggy goes on a joy ride, Arthur has a headache called Harry Hart.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Rollingmuse


	3. Two Old Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gives Harry a hard time. But he is going to regret every introducing the man to Percival.
> 
> Wherein Percival is the only the beginning... to CHERUB.

After depositing a drooling Eggsy (drooling! His suit jacket will never be quite the same again) back at his recovery room, Harry tucked the boy in and was soundly admonished by the day nurse for moving her patient about. With a firm command of "Guard.", his loyal Westie immediately made himself comfortable on the covers and settled down, ears pricked and alert.

Arthur's office was on the second storey of the sprawling Victorian mansion, an opulent affair in wood paneling that looked like it came out of a bad clichéd movie had Harry's mouth twist in distaste. A quick nod to Arthur's secretary, he knocked on the door and waited for a muffled "come in" to enter.

"Good afternoon, Arthur. You said you would like to see me?"

"Ah, young Galahad. Have a seat."

The agent settled in on a ornate chair carved with flowers. Arthur, a white haired old man by the unlikely name of Henry Clark, was already a veteran of many an intelligence skirmish and had retired from government service to serve in the private sector.

Also, thought Harry uncharitably, the man who was sadistic enough to come up with the idea to have prospective trainees shoot a dog. He was sure Mr. Pickles did not understand the danger he was in when Harry pointed the pistol at him, squeezing the trigger with beetle-black eyes staring trustingly up at him was one of the hardest things he had to do. Yes, decided Harry, one sadistic bastard.

Arthur settled himself back into his chair, waistcoat tightening around the paunch about his middle. "I hear from Operations that you rescued a young man last night. A boy. "

"A boy. Yes. "

"What's all this racket about deploying assets to rescue one young pup?"

"The young man in question is the son of one our deceased operatives, I had a trace placed on the family should they encounter trouble after or as a consequence of his death. The trace was triggered two days ago- the widow was murdered by her second husband, and his son attacked. "

"The point of this, Galahad, is that agents can't go about placing traces on civilian willy-nilly without approval."

"I'm unaware that the welfare of Kingsmen’s families and relatives were a matter up for review and approval, Sir, by default we have measures in place for current Kingsman, and by that logic, families of the deceased. "

"I'm aware of that , but the operative in question was never officially a Kingsman-"

Stung, Harry returned with "-a fact that his death was caused by a Kingsman operation?"

"-A fact that it was caused by your mistake."

Touché.

The old man sighed. "I know you mean well, Galahad, but have you considered what it takes to raise a son?"

Harry was momentarily at a loss for words, "A son sir? I don't actually mean to adopt the boy."

"Then you might want to have a serious think on what to do with the boy once you've made your gallant rescue. You cannot keep the boy at Kingsman HQ, I've been lenient enough with this security breach so far."

"Sir, I must protest, he is nowhere near recovered enough to be shoved into the foster system days after the murder of his one remaining parent."

"Then make it your task to find a place to stow this child. Kingsman is not a daycare, and I need my top agent back in the field instead of playing nanny to a 10 year old boy." The old man softened, seeing Harry's smallest twitch, practically a stricken expression for the man. "You already know this is no place for sentiment, Galahad. I need you to do your job. Nothing more, nothing less. Can you assure me that you can do that and take care of a child as well?"

"No Sir," admitted Harry grudgingly. The old lion did have a point, what kind of life could he provide for Eggsy? One with a foster parent that vanished at all hours of the night, for weeks on end? It would not be fair for the boy at all, seeing that Harry could very well be killed at any moment - it would be cruelty to provide the boy with a father-figure only to have it snatched away again.

"I'd recommend that you speak to Percival about the matter." Percival was an roguish gentlemen of Scottish descent, with a full head and beard white with age. " I daresay he will be able to point you in the right direction."

"Percival, sir?"

"Let's say he has a... comparative history."

There was a contemplative silence as the two men regarded each other. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a genteel cough.

"Ah, Chester, my boy. Come on in."

"Here are your messages, Arthur."

"Have you met one of our top operatives, Galahad?" Harry stood to shake hands with the older man, face genial.

"Chester comes to us from one of the top business schools in the UK, and a few years in the Circus." said Arthur, referring to the inside joke of the name of the MI5.

"A pleasure," said Harry, shaking Chester's hand genially.

"Ah, let me guess, Eton?" Said Chester.

"Cardiff, I'm afraid." Harry caught the fleeting micro expression of disgust across the man's face at the mention. Hmm, a classist, he noted. Tosser.

"Well, good to meet you, Chester, but I'm afraid there are matters to I have to attend to at this moment. Feel free to continue your discussion, gentlemen. Good day." With that and a fixed smile, Harry Hart smoothly made his escape.

* * *

Percival (the First) was a legend even among the Kingsman, the oldest surviving member of the original lineup that lasted from World War One. Finally deemed too ancient for field work, yet insufficiently dead to retire, the old man spent his time with the Merlin contingent, pottering around the explosives and testing them with a glee of a boy a tenth his age.

Harry found the man behind the blast-proof glass of the subterranean detonation room, a converted pre-WWII bunker heavily reinforced with several feet of concrete. Percival, his white hair clashing horribly with the garishly bright orange safety goggles on, incongruous with the semi-casual sweater vest paired with plaid chaps. _It was age,_ decided Harry, _that led to one being excused for fashion disasters._ It had to be. Merlin stood at his side, clipboard at the ready, expression serious.

Catching sight of him, Percival halted the test, "Young Galahad," boomed the man cheerfully, "What brings ye tae this neck o' the woods? You’re just in time, Merlin here was aboot tae test our newest product. "

At Merlin's amused look, he turned to stare at the lone male mannequin in the middle of the test range, clad in a resplendent navy pinstripe. "Behold the newest Kingsman armour, able tae protect th' body against all gunshots, explosions 'n' fire. Merlin, if you’d please. "

Merlin promptly handed Harry his set of ear-muffs and readied the switches. "Ready for detonation, sir. Clear!" A small klaxon sounded, as amber warning lights flashed.

A sudden, gut-deep thump filled the chamber with white smoke.

"Well," said Percival cheerfully, when the smoke cleared, "It appears we have solved the problem o' how tae protect the body, but alas, have forgotten aboot the head."

Harry stared in horror at the now-headless mannequin, which had been flung into the back wall of the chamber, suit intact but covered with grey ash, limbs akimbo in a manner rather unlike a living human being. He managed, "And, it appears, the integrity of the human skeleton."

The old man shrugged and rubbed at his whiskery face, "Och well, one cannae have everything. "

"I'm here on a personal matter, Percival, do you have a minute?"

"Of course my boy, let's step into my office and I'll put the kettle on."

The two men made their way into the older agent office, a small but cosy affair in the corner of the Merlin department. Harry settled comfortably on the well-worn leather couch while the white-haired old man moved surely to pour hot water into two cups, and set out a few hob-nobs. Settling with a

"Now, what's bugging you?"

"Well, I'm now responsible for a young boy. His father was one of my candidates for the Lancelot position two years back, but was killed during the final test."

"Ah, that Unwin fellow, mighty unfortunate that."

"Yes. Well, his mother died recently, stabbed by his stepfather, and the boy barely survived the subsequent... silencing."

Percival nodded, biting into a hobnob.

"He's currently here, in Kingsman HQ. Arthur has demanded I put him into the foster care system, but..."

"Yer feelin' responsible fur th' laddie."

"Yes, you have hit the nail on the head."

The old man chewed and washed down the biscuit with a sip of tea. "And how has this led you to my door?"

"Arthur pointed me your way, and said you had, well, he used the term "comparative experience""

"That sly fox," muttered Percival darkly, "ah ought tae wring his neck." At Harry's questioning look, he explained. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this office."

"I'm a , aha, "graduate" of an organisation called CHERUB. Well, you can call it something similiar tae Kingsman. It was started by an old chap called Henderson after World War I, and it mainly involved him recruiting young orphan jimmys tae suss out intel during the wars."

"Boys?" said Harry, surprised.

"Aye, and I was one of the few he recruited at th' time. Got me into the Great Game when I was aboot twelve, and I've been in it ever since. Was called by a different name then. Anyhow, I spent my time cosying up to mail carriers and runners then, managed to thwart a few invasions, had the time of my life ah can tell you that. Grew up with the Game being the only thing I knew and before I knew it, bounced around the alphabet soup of the military and eventually found my way into Kingsman."

"That's quite a story, Percival."

"I had an interesting life, Galahad."

"So this CHERUB, what do they do?"

"What do you think? They take in suitable orphans, train em, and they become the finest agents you can find on the face of the earth."

"Children, as agents?"

"Don't knock it, you don't know half of what an adult will spill to an idiot child."

"But doesn't that put the children in danger?"

"Of course it does, but they're real well-trained. Put them through boot camp, teach them how to handle a gun and defend themselves and they just up and surprise you. You'd be surprised, they're a sight better trained than some I've seen floating about."

Harry was silent as he took it in. Percival beamed at him." Don't look so serious, Harry. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. Gave me a place to stay, a means to make my fortune, learn some useful skills."

"Did you ever regret it?"

The old man paused, thinking. "Never."

Both men sipped at their tea.

"Mind ye, they don't take any random child off the street. From what I hear of your boy, if he comes from proper Kingsman stock like his father he might have a fair chance. Let him make something of himself."

"I do not presume to make the boy's choices for him. If CHERUB is a path open to him, I would rather he choose his own path."

"That's good to hear. If you're amenable to it, I can contact an old friend to see what I can do."

"I'm amenable. Thank you so much, Percival."

"It's no problem, Galahad. Call me Siger."

"Then you must call me Harry."

"Well, then Harry my boy, out with ye, I need to make some calls."

When the younger Kingsman left the office, Percival dialed a number he knew by heart on his heavy black rotary telephone.

"MaCafferty."

"MaCafferty, Holmes here. I've got some business for ye."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't immediately obvious, Percival (Siger Holmes) is based roughly on an elderly Sean Connery. A tip of the hat to the Sherlock fandom, Good Day. ;)
> 
> I'm really blown away by the warm reception that this story has made. I have to thank you all for the lovely and encouraging comments, you have been very kind. I hope that this story about Eggsy continues to entertain you and make your day just that little bit brighter.
> 
> There will be another chapter up in a day or two, as I write on weekends.


	4. The Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past is finally closed, while a door to the future opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, I'm terribly sorry that life has interrupted the posting of the chapter on Monday. Emergency at work on a Sunday night interrupted my writing time, so I'm afraid you're only getting this chapter on a Tuesday (which is not a bad timing for a mid-week pick me up. :)) Rest assured I'm not neglecting this story, I'm as interested as you to see how the ending turns out.
> 
> This chapter is mainly a filler - the next chapter is going to be pretty heavy going - the CHERUB proficiency tests!  
> I have a nagging suspicion that the following chapters are going to be a lot longer than the 2k words limit I've set earlier. So much plot, so little time. Rest assured I'll extend the number of chapters so I can fit all of it in.  
> Currently my fic research has practically doubled in size and spawned several plot points that will be incorporated into this story. And though there isn't very much slang in the story so far - there'll be a fair bit of Brit slang I'm checking out to see if I can work it into Eggsy's speech patterns. I'm afraid all the Brit colloquialisms are what I learned from 60 year old British men, which, fortunately, solves all my older gentlemen dialogue easy. 
> 
> The rest I got from My Fair Lady (I'm serious!). Anyways, onwards with the story!
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> rollingmuse

"So this is home," said Harry as he opened the main door to his townhouse, a quaint two-storey affair on a quiet street not far from the Kingsman shop at Saville row. Identical to its neighbours on the left and right, the street served as discreet quarters for several of the Kingsman agents, with the remainder of the houses empty.

Eggsy had never been in a house this nice before and tentatively stepped in to the hall, plush carpet cushioning his footsteps. "You have a real fancy house, Harry." Mr Pickles, impatient, pushed past the humans blocking the entrance and vanished into the house.

Harry smiled, "Thank you Eggsy, I try to fill it with my creature comforts. Let me show you where you can settle in." Over the last few days, Eggsy had grown attached to the Kingsman agent, practically shadowing him at times to the amusement of the staff at the Kingsman HQ. Once the boy finally healed enough to be relinquished from the clutches of Medical, Harry whisked the boy away from the compound as soon as he could.

The small satchel that the boy was carrying was purchased by Harry, carrying several sets of simple clothing - tan trousers and a button down, along with several T-shirts the boy seemed to favour. The duo trudged upstairs, to a neat but empty guestroom that Harry kept for visitors. "You can keep your bag and clothing here. The bathroom is right down the hall. Please make yourself at home."

"We are going to have a rather packed day in front us; first off, picking up the rest of your stuff from your home. Second, a lunch meeting with old Percival, yes the old man" he said at Eggsy's puzzled look, " he has a few options for you to choose from- an alternative to foster care."

"What do you mean by choose?"

The two of them sat on the edge of bed as Harry said gently, "Well, I'm sure that you understand by now that I'm in a line of work very similar to that of your deceased father, Eggsy. Which means that I may die at any time." At that, Eggsy's heart gave a painful spasm.

"No Harry, don't say that!" gasped Eggsy and he grabbed Harry's larger hand. "Don't even joke about it."

"I'm afraid that's the truth, Eggsy." said Harry, giving the boy's hand a comforting squeeze. "And I want you to be well-taken care of, even if that means you cannot stay with me, do you understand.?"

"But I want to stay with you!" The boy looked close to tears. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"Oh Eggsy, " murmured Harry, draping a arm over the boy's shoulders. His stoicism was always in tatters around the boy, Merlin always said he had a bleedin' heart for pleading puppy eyes. Apparently, pleading Eggsy eyes as well.

"I'm afraid you cannot. If I died, you would have to go through another round of a grieving process you are already far too familiar with. But, " he tapped Eggsy on the nose, "that doesn't mean I'm abandoning you to the piss-poor excuse of a foster system. I had Percival check out other ways you can be raised, and I would like you to be involved in the decision of where you would like to go."

"But doesn't that mean I'll never get to see you again?" Eggsy calmed down plenty, but still looked a little worried.

"Of course not, I'm afraid you'll never be able to get rid of me."

"Like a fungus?" giggled Eggsy.

Harry sighed at the boy's tendency to toilet humour. "Yes, Eggsy, like a most unfortunate case of fungus."

______

It was getting close to 11 o'clock when the duo made their way to Eggsy's old apartment, door criss-crossed with police tape. The police had already stripped the place of evidence related to Michelle Unwin's homicide, but left the remainder of the items in place.

Fiddling the with the lock with a handy, flip-open set of lock picks, Harry jimmied the door open, holding the door open with a genteel tilt of his head. His charge stood on the the ratty "Welcome" mat, its brown bristles soft under his sneakers.

The house looked the same as it always had, except for the large dried reddish-brown bloodstain in the middle of the living room. Blood spatters were marked out in chalk, left being after the police's crime scene technicians scoured the place.

Eggsy stared at the spot where his mother died, body long gone. Inasmuch as the past few days seemed like a exciting spy-related dream, the sight before him brought him back to the harsh reality, one where he was the only Unwin left in the world.

Harry covered the boy's eyes and guided him away from the gory scene in the living room. "Let's see what you want to retrieve from your room, shall we?"

Eggsy headed immediately for the small room on the right and grabbed the picture of his Mum and dad. Wardrobe doors were flung open as eggsy stuffed his favorite football kit and his football into the bag. Rustling through a shoebox lined with soft tissue paper, he packed with greater delicacy the snow globe that his father had gifted him two Christmases ago.

All of this only filled half of a small brown duffle. He grabbed his Snapback off the bedside table and headed back out.

"Done already?" The older man was surprised at the speed at which the boy packed- he assumed that the boy had more than that.

"Yeah, the rest of the stuff is what Dean- my stepfather - bought for me to make my mum happy. I've got what I need. " The small duffle contained all of the boy's worldly possessions.

"Come on then, Percival awaits."

____

The old agent was waiting for them in an small cafe on the corner of Covent Garden, shaded from the sky under a large parasol attached to the white cast iron table. He waved when he spotted them, his white hair a beacon amidst the rest of the lunch crowd.

"Good thing I got here earlier, not just ten minutes ago this crowd started flooding in. "

"Good afternoon Mr Holmes, sorry to keep you waiting." Eggsy echoed the sentiment.

The Scottish agent waved then off, "Don't worry about it. Why don't you young ones order a bite to eat?"

After a brief consult with Eggsy, Harry waved the closest waitress over and placed their orders. The trio made small talk till their food arrived, Eggsy being in obvious discomfort at the impending heavy discussion.

"How are you, my boy? Enjoyed your time with us so far?"

"It's really brill, Mr Holmes." Said Eggsy, "everyone's been great, ta for asking. "

"Well Eggsy," said Siger, " how would ye like to be a spy?"

Harry sputtered, "Good Lord, Siger, you just can't say that out loud in public?"

"Eh," Siger waved his concern away, "it's just an old man and his grandson foolin' about, don't mind me. "

Eggsy's eyes were big and round. "like you and Harry?"

"Yes, like Me and Harry. "

""Harry and I"," muttered Harry under his breath. Siger shot him a look that would have quailed bigger men.

"You're not havin' me on are ya?"

"Not at all my boy. There exists certain... Organizations in this country that take in orphans and train them to be spies. Like yours truly. "

"Aren't I too young to be a spy, ya think?"

"Never too young for the Great Game, I was about a little older than yourself when I first started. Did me a world of good, despite it being difficult at first. "

"The thing is, Eggsy, I can tell you got the potential for it, same like I did and same as ye father did. "

The boy blushed pinkly and preened under the attention. "Thank you, Mr. Holmes."

"He's right, you know." Said Harry, " I trained your father, Eggsy. If you even have a tenth of your fathers ability, you'd already make a fine agent. "

"Me, a spy?"

"Your father had been one of the finest men I ever had to work with, Eggsy, and I don't doubt for a second that you have inherited his potential. You can practically say it's in your blood."

"You could be a great operative, Eggsy, just give yourself a chance."

"Harry here came up to a me a few days ago about ye and I had some of my old contacts back at the old alma mater do some digging on you. Simply put, they were quite impressed with you and would like to give ye a chance to test into training.

"According to them, you are rather bright, top marks in school. Hmm, Olympic material in gymnastics, as I recall, very nice. Took a sudden turn for the worse recently, though I suspect that is due to the nasty step-father of yours." Eggsy nodded at the fact.

Satisfied that the boy was finally showing an interest in CHERUB, Siger said, " Well, there'll be several proficiency and placement tests to see if you are suitable for placement, then there may be an offer at the end of it. If you don't get in, you'll be fostered with past graduates who retired from service."

"Do I have to study for them?" groaned Eggsy, sounding like every schoolboy his age.

The old man smiled, "No you don't. The point is to find out what you're good and bad at, not score you on how well you have done."

"I's suggest you have a think about it, young man."

The boy was silent for a moment, before looking up at Percival with determination. "Mr. Siger, count me in."

Harry was surprised at Eggsy's quick decision. "Are you sure, Eggsy?"

"I'd be a fool not too," said Eggsy, "I know I ain't got much going for me, and this sounds like it could be a real chance 'o a lifetime. Anyways," he looked at Harry, "if Harry thinks that this is a good thing, then I'll trust him on it."

Harry never quite knew the enormity of a child's trust in him, till Eggsy said those words. Humbled by his faith, he murmured, "Thank you Eggsy."

______________________________________

The older spy bade them farewell with a promise to pick them up for the tests the following morning, 0700 sharpish. Harry and an exhausted Eggsy reached Harry's place just as night began to fall, autumn light fading fast.

"Well, I suppose we better have a quiet night in to rest you up for tomorrow then, Eggsy. What do you say to pizza for dinner?"

"That'll be aces, thank you Harry." Harry dug through his kitchen drawer for a stack of delivery menus (one Merlin swore on his life never to reveal to another living soul) and dialed his favourite pizza place.

Going with a the classic meat combination, he returned to the living room where the boy was poking through his video tape collection. "A movie sounds good about right now."

Noticing the boy lingering over the one of the tapes, "Interested in something?"

"Tis nothing" said Eggsy, suddenly shy.

"It's alright, what do you want to watch?"

Eggsy pulled out a videotape in a dusty cardboard jacket, faded characters on the cover "Tis my mum's favourite show."

Harry smiled, "Then My Fair Lady it is."

The duo made themselves comfortable on the couch, Harry grabbing a few throws and cushions to make themselves a nice nest before popping the videotape into the player. Soon they lost themselves into the story of how Eliza Dolittle tried to turn her life around by changing her accent.

"You know Eggsy, you can say this movie is a lot like you."

"Eh?"

"Oh you know, girl comes from disadvantaged background, girl gets a second chance. Girl makes it good."

"Ya think I'll make it good, Harry?"

"I think you'll make it great. Eggsy."

Eggsy thought it sounded ridiculous, and completely at odds with what his stepfather had been beating into him the last two years, "But I couldn't even keep my mum from getting done in."

Harry looked at him sternly, "Eggsy, none of that was your fault. Your mother's death was the result of the actions of a very bad man. The fact that you survived six men chasing you down for retribution only cements the fact that you have the guts and grit to make it in the business."

Eggsy looked at him, "If you say so, Harry."

"I know so."

The doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation. Harry paid the man and brought the pizza to the table where the young boy fell upon it as though famished.

"Even your pizza is fancy, Harry. How do you even live?" teased the boy as he shovelled a slice dripping with cheese and tomato into his mouth.

"Life is too short for bad food, bad wine and bad company, Eggsy. I only go for the best." The man laughed, "Also, please don't talk with food in your mouth."

"Ah sorry, sorry." The boy quickly swallowed his bite of pizza and smiled, finally catching the hidden compliment in the sentence, "So I'm good company, eh?"

"One of the finest." Said Harry, brown eyes warm.

On the screen, Eliza Dolittle and Henry Higgins sang about the weather in Spain, and of plains.

____________________

 

Even without an alarm, Harry awoke at six, his mind turning on. Yawning, he stretched where he and Eggsy had fallen asleep on the couch after the movie ended, talking late into the night. The boy had finally fallen asleep mid-sentence, belly full and warm, and lay curled into the corner of the sofa.

"Eggsy," murmured Harry, "We gotta get ready." The boy burrowed deeper in to the pile of pillows.

Harry finally managed to rouse the boy after five minutes and shepherded him into the shower for his morning ablutions. Still sleepy and trailing oversized pajamas (Harry's old ones) the blond boy yawned enormously as he put on his kit for the day.

By the time Eggsy came back down, Harry had started some pancakes for breakfast, and was flipping them as the boy entered the kitchen. Quietly the two sat consuming breakfast, Harry flipping through the morning paper, and marvelling at the stack of pancakes the boy was putting away. All too soon, it was already 7, and a car out front made its presence known with a curt double-honk.

The small brown duffle in hand with all his world possessions, Eggsy and Harry made their way to the street where a discreet black London cab was waiting for them. Harry opened the back door so that Eggsy could hurtle inside. They were instructed by the driver to put on black hoods over their heads and soon the cab drove on to destination unknown.


	5. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy encounters the unconventional CHERUB entrance exam.

It seemed like an eternity to Eggsy before the cab finally came to a halt, and he has lost count of the number of twists and turns a long while back. The daylight hurt his eyes as he pulled off the black hood, blinking owlishly as his eyes readjusted to the brightness.  
  
The cab had pulled up into the drive of what seemed to be the command centre of a military camp, on a huge compound dotted with buildings. In the distance, he spotted children - trainees he supposed - having a go at an obstacle course in the middle of a muddy field.  
  
Harry's hair was slightly mussed from the hood, snickered Eggsy internally, a stray lock flopping over his forehead, making the man look a little less put-of ether than he usually was. A gentle cough drew Eggsy's attention to their welcome party - an old man waiting on the porch.  
  
"Welcome to the CHERUB headquarters, gentlemen. I'm Dr. Macafferty. You must be Galahad and Gary Unwin? "  
  
"You can call me Eggsy," said Eggsy.  
  
"Eggsy then, a pleasure to meet you." He turned to Harry, "It is good to finally put a name to the face, Agent Galahad. "  
  
"I see Siger has been telling you stories about me," smiled Harry genially. "I hope it is not all bad. "  
  
"Very few people impress my dear old friend, I must say, and anybody he mentions are well-worth the effort. Also, he says you're a true gentleman. "  
  
"You're too kind. "  
  
The trio made their way into the command centre, a nondescript utilitarian sort of building, which disguised its state of the art interior. They were led down a hallway, passing by several scanners and security, going deeper beneath the earth's surface.  
  
What was it about spying, thought Eggsy, that made people burrow into the earth like moles?  
  
They passed a map of the campus, points on it lit up like tiny stars. "A map of the grounds, you can see we track each student here."  
  
They were led into a expansive office, and were sat near the fireplace in tall comfortable armchairs.  
  
"I must say that Eggsy's situation is quite irregular compared to our normal recruits. We tend to recruit orphans from disadvantaged backgrounds, finding them on regular recruitment missions by our agents. When Siger Holmes of all people called me up one night, I knew that we had to take a look at Eggsy here."  
  
"Also out of courtesy for a fellow secret organisation, I daresay I haven't the faintest idea that Kingsman existed till he explained the situation. I'm impressed, there is very little that we cannot find out."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I believe we operate very much like your organisation, Dr. Mcafferty, and we have a team of very capable men and women keeping it all under wraps."  
  
"Eggsy, Siger has mentioned that your father was in the Royal Marines?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He died when I was five."  
  
"Eggsy's father, Lee Unwin, was one of our candidates for Knights, an outstandingly talented individual. I was his trainer till he passed away unfortunately on a mission. One of the rare individuals of strong moral character I have ever met."  
  
Dr. Mcafferty looked pleased. "I can see that you have appointed yourself guardian to Eggsy here, Agent Galahad, could you explain why you want Eggsy to be here with us?"  
  
" Dr Mcafferty, I'm sure you're well aware of the dangers inherent in our line of work, and as one of Kingsman's frontline agents I tend to have a much lower life expectancy than most." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Eggsy staring at the floor." I do not want Eggsy here to have to go through the loss of a guardian so soon after the loss of his parents. However, we", gestured Harry, "have decided that he will have a much brighter future here with you."  
  
"You do realise that we train children to be spies?"  
  
"I do. And I believe Eggsy will make an excellent addition to your ranks."  
  
"Well then, Eggsy" said Dr. Mcafferty, turning back to the boy "You'll be going through the standard five tests for the rest of today, with lunch at midday. Are you ready for it?"  
  
"Let's go." said Eggsy, sounding more confident than he felt.  
  
_______  
  
Mcafferty made Eggsy change into an orange shirt polo tee, which was the norm for all testers, and was essentially a visual reminder to all recruits to not speak to the wearer of the shirt. He drove them to a Japanese-looking building - a dojo - he explained, where ranks of children dressed in white karate uniform were doing drills. A wizened old woman was shouting simple commands to them in a mish-mash of Japanese and English, as all of them moved as a whole.  
  
Spotting the newcomers, she handed the training over to her assistant, a composed 16-year old."You, here." She gestured imperiously at Harry to stay, and then narrowed her eyes at Eggsy's orange shirt. "You, follow me."  
  
Eggsy was led alone to an empty room, the floor soft with springy mats made of rice stalks. A brown-haired girl sat crossed-legged on the floor, and stood when they arrived. She shook his hand, introducing herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Roxy."  
  
"I'm Eggsy."  
  
The trainer clapped her hands curtly to get their attention. "Three rounds. Start." she announced.  
  
They stood apart and Roxy bowed briefly before attacking. Caught wrong-footed, Eggsy caught a lightning-fast strike to the face. He yelled in pain as his nose crunched.  
  
"Oww!!" he yelled.  
  
They stood apart, but the pain in his nose was overwhelming, and his eyes watered.  
  
"Second round." announced the lady.  
  
Eggsy launched himself at his opponent, but quickly found himself with his arm behind his back, shoulder slowly being pressed out of his socket. He struggled to get free but Roxy had him pinned good and proper. Fearing that the girl will actually dislocate his arm. He shouted "Yield!" and smacked the mat with his other hand.  
  
"You're not even going to try?" taunted the girl.  
  
"I know when I'm gonna get my arse kicked." said Eggsy.  
  
They parted again. The trainer shouted for a third round.  
  
This time Eggsy backed off, dodging as Roxy came for him, trying to grab her arm as she threw a punch. He managed to grab on, but she twisted her am like an eel and he quickly found himself flipped over her head, his breath knocked out of him as he landed flat on his back. He groaned, stunned.  
  
"End!" Shouted the old lady. Unnecessarily, felt Eggsy. He felt like one giant bruise. He waved away Roxy's hand to help him up, rolling to his feet slowly.  
  
"That was fucking ace. Roxy." wheezed Eggsy, enthused, "you were like a movie star just now."  
  
Roxy smiled at him, which made her look a lot prettier."Thanks Eggsy. Sorry for breaking your nose, no hard feelings?"  
  
" No worries mate, it's all a part of the test aint it?" He grinned at her.  
  
She shot him a grateful look and a thumbs-up, "You're a good sport, Eggsy. Good luck with the rest of them tests."  
  
_____________  
  
  
Child spies, marvelled Harry at the rows of children practicing efficient looking karate moves. The youngest looked about six, clumsily mimicking her elders as a older girl gently corrected her stance. There were training pair flipping each other expertly, most of them with black belts.  
  
There was a shout of pain from the closed sparring room, which caused Harry to look up from watching, concerned.  
  
A young girl with a pony tail, no older than the age of 10, trotted out behind the Japanese trainer. She looked  pleased as punch. Eggsy wandered out later, looking far worse for the wear.  
  
"Well," said Eggsy, voice muffled by the two wads of tissue stuck up his nose to staunch his nosebleed, "the bright part of it is that I think I made a friend."  
  
"I don't think trading blows with a young lady is a common method of making her acquaintance." said Harry, amused.  
  
"Nah, she likes me, I can tell." grinned Eggsy.  
  
____________________  
  
For the second test, they were brought to an empty classroom where Eggsy was given a worryingly thick stack of paper.  
  
It was pretty easy, thought Eggsy, but distracting when you have tissure stuffed up your nose. It was mainly language questions, logic ones and math. He skipped questions he didn't know, and went for the ones that he knew.  
  
When the tester called time, he still had two pages left undone.  
  
____________________  


The cafeteria that Eggsy and Harry sat in looked nice, and they found a quiet table away from curious eyes with their squares of meatloaf and mash.  
  
Eggsy was a little morose that he couldn't finish the paper. But he didn't want to tell Harry that he didn't think he was doing so well.  
  
"I can tell you're worried." said Harry. "You have that frown on you face."  
  
"I'm not worried!" protested Eggsy unconvincingly, " aight, maybe." he relented.  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Harry. "There's three more to go, you might be better at those."  
  
Eggsy shovelled food into his mouth as fast as he could, "I guess I need my strength then."  
  
Harry winced. "What did I say about eating and talking, Eggsy?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry!"  
  
____________________  
  
True enough, the next test was at a course suspended high about the ground.  
  
The next tester introduced herself as Giselle, a 14 year old girl with straight short dark hair and a fierce expression. She led Eggsy up to the starting platform, treading lightly on the metal stairs bolted to the sides of solid wood columns.  
  
The weather made a turn for the worse and strong winds were buffeting Eggsy as they climbed. He looked at the ground far beneath them, visible between the gaps of the steps.  
  
"Don't look down." warned Giselle. "It is easier when you don't look at the ground."  
  
"Too late for that I reckon, " gulped Eggsy, staring at the ground.  
  
"Just pretend you're doing everything on level ground," she advised as they reached the starting platform. In front of them was a flat plank bridge all the way over to the other platform, a wooden guide rail on one side. There was no security net to be seen anywhere.  
  
"Cross to the other side. I'll be right behind you." said Giselle. Eggsy always wanted to go on one of those adventure courses, but he wasn't so sure if there wasn't a safety line to keep him from falling.  
  
Testing out the steadiness of the bridge, Eggsy slowly made his way across, wobbling a little as a strong gust of wind whipped his clothes about. A warning rumble of thunder and fat drops of rain started to fall, making damp patches on his shirt.  
  
He made it to the other side, but the rain began to fall heavily. Far below, Harry primly raised his Kingsman-issued umbrella to shield himself from the deluge.  
  
"What next?"  
  
Giselle gestured at the twenty meter drop in front of him, a blue mat far below, partially obscured by several branches. "Jump."

"Wot? You joking or wot?"  
  
"Jump," growled Giselle, "or I'll push you off."  
  
"Jesus," yelped Eggsy, "No need! I'm gonna do it, relax a little."  
  
He stared down at the ground for a moment more, held his breath and then leapt into space. His breath burst out of him as a strangled yell as branches whipped him as he shot past, landing heavily on the mat.  
  
He let out a triumpant yell when he realised he landed safely, all parts intact. "Yes!!!" He shouted, "Fucking ace!!! Let's do that again!"  
  
A thump next to him signaled Giselle's arrival. "Not bad, newbie." she said. climbing off the blue mat. She sounded impressed."Not bad at all."  
  
_______________________  
  
The next test was at an indoor swimming pool, empty save for the wavering blue glow of the pool lights in the darkened arena.  
  
Eggsy was still soaking wet - drying off with a towel given to him earlier. He looked at the pool and then the towel then sighed. The tester, a dark-skinned woman with a strong British accent, smiled and said "For this test you're going to have to retrieve a package from the bottom of the pool. Get changed, there are trunks waiting for you in the changing room."  
  
Once he had gotten his swimming trunks on, he saw the package she meant. It was a silvery looking, brick sized object at the bottom of the deep end. It looked very, very far down.  
  
"It looks really deep, ma'am."  
  
"It's a diving pool," she said, gesturing at the diving platforms above their heads, so it's five meters down."  
  
Eggsy did do swimming classes at his old school but it was all laps in shallow pools. He didn't know of he could dive that deep. He slipped in to the water, held his breath and ducked below the surface. With strong strokes he made his way about halfway down before his found himself unable to go down any further.  
  
Flailing about, he was fast running out of breath and headed back to the surface. Fresh air filled his lungs as he broke the surface, winded.  
  
Looking at the tester, he said. "I'm not done yet. Let me try again."  
  
"Take all the time you need."  
  
This time, Eggsy took about half the breath he did last time, figuring it was the amount of air keeping him from going down any further. He dove down, down, down and made it further than he did in his previous attempt. The problem was, black spots were starting to appear in his vision from the lack of oxygen. His fingers barely brushed the package, and he stretched as far as he could.  
  
He managed to snag the package, and headed for the surface as fast as he could, lungs burning for breath. He broke the surface, gulping in fresh air, floating on the water surface.  
  
Eggsy waved the package at the tester triumphantly, grinning.  
  
___________________  
  
Harry accompanied Eggsy to the last test but was asked to wait outside a classroom. Eggsy followed the last tester inside, a fat, balding man with a mean face.  
  
In the middle of the room was a  table, and on that table was a cage with a small dog in it, and a large serrated knife.  
  
"For this test, " intoned the man, smirking, " you must kill the dog."  
  
"You gotta be shitting me," said Eggsy in disbelief. "It's just a puppy."  
  
The little bulldog sat forlornly in it cage and perked up at his voice. Its little stub of a tail wagged once.  
  
Eggsy reached into the cage and let the puppy sniffed his hand. Once the dog became familiar with his scent, he picked it up with one hand.  
  
"Why must I kill it?"  
  
"You don't get to ask why someone asks you to kill something. If you are told to kill a puppy you do it." Sneered the nasty man.  
  
Eggsy stared at the knife the table, uncertain. He picked up the wicked looking knife, light glinting off the sharp blade. He stared at the puppy in his hand before pointing the knife at his tester.  
  
"Get away from me you fucking sicko." hissed Eggsy, hugging the puppy tight to his chest. "If being a CHERUB muppet means I gotta kill innocent animals then I want no part of it."  
  
The man put up his hands to placate the boy, even if untrained, a determined 10 year old with a knife could do some damage. "Put that knife down, son."  
  
"Get down on the ground and kiss the floor." snarled Eggsy. The puppy whined at being clutched too tight to a skinny chest. The man looked furious, red splotches rising up on the skin on his face, but he grudgingly complied.  
  
Eggsy then threw the knife down and legged it.  
  
________________________  
  
Harry was shocked when Eggsy burst out the door of the classroom, clutching a small dog.  
  
"Run!" shouted the boy, grabbing him as he went past. Puzzled, Harry went along till they were in another hallway, sufficiently far from the testing room that Eggsy felt they were safe. The puppy made distressed noises as clutched squashed in the boy's skinny arms.  
  
"He's a psycho!" panted Eggsy, "He wanted me to kill a puppy!"  
  
Harry sighed internally. He had guessed there would have been a similar test even in CHERUB for obeying orders, very much like how he was told to shoot Mr. Pickles. He was secretly glad that Eggsy didn't have the level of mercilessness to him, especially at his age. He hoped that this didn't spell the end of Eggsy's CHERUB aspirations.  
  
"He's a complete nutter, Harry, I swear he had _crazy eyes_!" Eggsy looked at the squirming puppy and decided, "Don’t worry, you’re safe now. You look like a JB. I'm calling you JB."  
  
"He's a fine example of a pug, Eggsy."  
  
"Isn't he a bulldog?" puzzled Eggsy, "He'll get bigger right?" He held the newly-named JB close to his face where he scrutinised the dog. “Right?”  
  
Harry wisely refused to comment further.  
  
_________________________  
  
The security guarding Dr. Mcaffery's office could hear shouting as one of the testers was being interrogated.  
  
"He bloody nicked the dog," growled Mr. Large, face red, "I turn my back for a moment and he's gone and nicked it!"  
  
"No," said Mcafferty silkily, "I heard that you got held up by a 10 year old boy with a knife, then he went and nicked it."  
  
The man gave an inarticulate growl and marched out of the office.  
  
__________________________  
  
Harry and Eggsy were led back to Dr Mcafferty's office by a passing guard with a golf buggy. Mcafferty met them at the door. "Do come in, gentlemen." Harry could see the man was keeping in his laughter as Eggsy carried the puppy through the door.  
  
Once they re-settled back into their chairs near the fireplace, Mcafferty said, "I'm pleased to say that Mr. Eggsy has performed admirably well on the tests and I'm proud to offer him as place here."  
  
"What?" Eggsy was shocked. "I thought I flunked the karate one and the killing one at least."  
  
"Nonsense," said Mcafferty, "For the karate one, your tester indicated that you gave up as soon as you realised you could not beat Miss Roxy, to prevent yourself from getting injured further. I'm sure you realised that she would not have held back from injuring you."  
  
"Yeah, she had a grip on her that could break rocks."  
  
"Well, the purpose of the test was not to defeat Miss Roxy. Given that she is a second dan karate black belt, it would have very unlikely you could have laid a blow on her. The point was to see how you would react when faced with overwhelming force - would you give in to prevent yourself from getting injured, or would you have kept fighting and hurt yourself, knowing you had further tests."  
  
"And regarding the killing of the dog," he gestured at JB who was cuddled up on Eggsy's lap, "it was a test of your decisiveness. You didn't let Mr Large, your tester, bully you into killing an animal. In fact, I do believe that it's the first time that we had a tester threatened by a potential recruit." he chuckled.  
  
"Nevertheless, you have demonstrated that you have firm values that you are not hesitant about enforcing, though it may be worrying in the method you have done so."  
  
"Sorry about that, Dr. Mcafferty."  
  
"Nonsense," laughed the old man, "it was one of the more entertaining sights I've seen this month."  
  
"By the way, Eggsy, fair warning, Mr. Large will be the trainer in charge of your Basic Military Training, should you decide to join us."  
  
Eggsy paled. "Oh bugger." he said weakly. "That's not good at all." Harry and Dr Mcafferty chuckled at his dismay.  
  
"As for the other tests, well done on the swimming and the obstacle course. You have demonstrated physical acumen and courage in a precarious position, and your tester Giselle indicated that you needed very little, ahem, persuasion in order to complete the course."  
  
"She said she'll kick me off the tower if I didn't jump."  
  
"So she did." sighed Mcafferty, "I'm afraid she would have made good on that offer if you hadn't."  
  
"No kidding," muttered Eggsy. Women were scary.  
  
"For the written exam, high scores on the verbal component, mathematics and logic. Well done. "said Mcafferty, "Agents need to be able to adapt fast and solve situations quickly in the field, which rely on these three components."  
  
"Based on your results on all of the above, you have definitely qualified to be at CHERUB. The only thing we ask in return is that you serve as a Intelligence agent during your time with us. Eggsy, would you like some time to consider your decision to join us here at CHERUB? We can grant you up to two weeks to decide."  
  
Harry felt a pang at the thought the boy would be leaving his care so soon. Eggsy looked determined. "Well, I've got my stuff with me, and if you wouldna mind, I can join today."  
  
Pleased at his decisiveness, Dr. Mcafferty clapped his hands together. "Good, I can have campus admin prepare a room for you tonight in the residences with the other agents."  
  
"One last thing to wrap this all up nicely, we have got your public files that we will need to close as confidential, and would need you to change your name. Now Gary is a acceptable name that you are used too, but we will need to change Unwin.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Said Harry, "How about Dolittle?"  
  
Eggsy laughed as he recognised the name from My Fair Lady, "Gary Dolitte? Sounds odd doesn't it?"  
  
"Gary Higgins" Eggsy giggled.  
  
"I would like to take part of your name though," said Eggsy.  
  
"Gary Harold is not a name I would inflict upon anybody I like, Eggsy." smiled Harry, touched. "Perhaps as a middle name?"  
  
"Gary Harold Knight?" said Eggsy, referring to Kingsman.  
  
"Actually, that sounds pretty decent." said Harry, pleased.  
  
"Then welcome to CHERUB, Gary Harold Knight."  
  
As they left the room, Dr. Mcafferty stopped them and tossed Eggsy a red shirt. "Red shirt means that you've been accepted as a CHERUB agent. Grey shirt means you passed Basic, Navy shirt means you have done well on missions, and black means you have been exceptional on several missions. We give the white shirt to agents when they retire from the service."  
  
"Ta, Dr. Mcafferty."  
  
"Call me Mac, Eggsy. It is a pleasure to have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Thank you all for following this fic so far, your comments and kudos have been very encouraging.
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than usual, almost double the usual length, so you guys benefit from it. Future chapters are going to be longer to cater for more plot.
> 
> Next Chapter: Eggsy encounters Basic Military Training by the Most Sadistic Man on Earth.


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy makes a new friend and Harry has a nasty surprise.

Harry and Eggsy stood on the steps of the command building as the London cab that brought them to CHERUB idled on the curb.

"I'm going to miss you, " said Eggsy matter-of-factly.

Harry smiled and reached into his pocket to retrieve a familiar medal. Eggsy's eyes widened at the sight of the medallion dangling on a new chain."I thought I'd lost it!" said Eggsy in surprise.

"Medical cut it off you when you arrived at Kingsman. I had Merlin make a few upgrades."

He flipped the medallion over to reveal a new number. "This number contacts me directly. It bounces off several locations so it's secure. The pass phrase is 'The rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain.'"

Eggsy groaned at the bad joke. "You and your pass phrases, Harry." The older man grinned.

"That's not all, just press the medallion hard and you initiate an emergency transponder and SOS signal that Merlin monitors 24/7. I will come for you." Harry helped Eggsy pull it on over his head, the medal dangling from a finely-linked titanium chain. It rested just below his collarbone.

"Will I get to see you again?" The boy looked so worried that Harry gave a chuckle, patting him on the shoulder.

"What did I tell you, Eggsy? You can't get rid of me. Don't look so down, soon enough you'll get enough privileges to get off campus on weekends - I'll pick you up for a jaunt down to London or something like that."

"Can I call you, sometimes?"

"Anytime, Eggsy."

The boy suddenly ducked forward to hug him tightly around the middle. "I'm gonna be the bestest spy, Harry. I'm gonna grow up and be your partner in Kingsman, I swear." Eggsy sounded choked to Harry's ears. The older man smiled and ran a hand over the boy's blond head.

"Bye Harry."

"Good luck, Gary Harold Knight."

With that, Harry Hart got into the cab, pulled that infernal black cowl over his head and was whisked away.

Eggsy stood and watched the cab till it vanished into the distance.

______________________________

Roxy was assigned to be his campus guide by Macafferty, and she led him to his new room. The two of them trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor of the one of the residences facing a huge empty field with a hangar at the end.

"Here's your room," she said, and opened a door into a veritable mansion. It was already bigger than any room he stayed in before, with a huge single bed with a thick, navy duvet. He dumped his bag and explored the room - he had a bathroom all to himself, stocked with toiletries, white and spacious. He gave in to impulse and bounced on the bed, taking in the view of the small television and disc player. Like one of those hotel rooms, his had a small fridge in a corner which was empty. "So awesome!"

"You can get snacks and stuff from the canteen downstairs, they got Mars Bars and ice cream." Roxy smiled at Eggsy's enthusiasm. "Breakfast's at seven till eight, lunch at one, though if you go there anytime, the cooks will whip up anything you like and it's all free."

Eggsy thought of all the times he had gone hungry back at Dean's place. "Absolutely brilliant," he sighed happily, flopping down on his mattress.

JB snuffled along the floor and tried to scale the side of the massive bed, squeaking ferociously to be let up. Eggsy had mercy on him and plopped him next to his leg on the bed where the puppy made itself at home.

"You look comfortable. Can I join you?" Eggsy nodded and Roxy crawled on the bed. The brown-haired girl cuddled with JB, who was pleased at the attention and showed her his belly. "You're so lucky you got a pet already."

"Aren't you allowed to keep pets?"

" Yeah, red shirts are allowed to keep pets, but mainly small stuff like hamsters. I can't believe you got a dog, you lucky thing."

"I nicked it off one of the testers."

Her jaw dropped and she smacked his knee in disbelief, "You did not. You sly dog! Which poor sod was it?"

"Some guy called Mr. Large."

"Oh Eggsy you idiot - don't you know he's--"

"The trainer for Basic." Eggsy finished for her, wincing. "Yeah, I only found out after I passed the test. Guess he's going to have it in for me at Basic."

"Now that's harsh. That guy's a real wanker, all the kids here hate him."

"Really?" She nodded. "He's always really mean to kids and he makes people fail Basic on purpose. My neighbour Sasha, he's an eleven year old red shirt, did Basic last year. He's so afraid of heights but Mr. Large had some seniors throw him off the roof of the barracks repeatedly. He landed badly on the mat and dislocated his hip. Now he has to repeat it again this year."

" Jesus H Christ." said Eggsy with feeling. "That's absolutely mental."

"You're so dead." Agreed Roxy, "he's gonna have your balls on a necklace." She stroked JB's soft belly, amused with the blissful snorts he was making. "Just curious, who was that gent with you, the one with the fancy suit and tie? He your case worker or something?"

"Nah, he's my Harry. Knew me dad back when they were doing something in the military," he didn't think it was a good idea to tell Roxy about Kingsman."Saved me life when my step-dad did my mum in and tried to get me too."

"Oh, that's harsh." said Roxy commiserating.

"How did ya get in here?" asked Eggsy,

"Parent's got killed in a car wreck, and I was taken in by my aunt who ran a pick-pocketing racket out of Central London."

"Blimey."

She winked at him. "I know fifty ways to nick you wallet and keys. Take the cash, take the phone, take the battery out of the phone. Handbags and suitcases. Made five hundred quid in a night once. Coppers nicked my aunt when she got too greedy, so I ended up in a group home where I got recruited by another agent."

"Anyway, I'll leave you to enjoy your new room." said Roxy, hopping of the bed. "If you need anything, just holler. I'm just across the hall from you."

"Ta, Roxy, you're the best."

_______________________

He had nothing to do for the next two weeks as he waited for Basic to start, so the first thing he did was to wander around campus getting a feel for the place. He made a few friends with random children on campus, most of them friendly enough to be up for a chat with a new face. Prodding the seniors in grey and navy shirts, most of them were more than happy to share horror stories and advice about Basic Training.

Eggsy was determined to pass Basic the first time round. The horror stories only served to steel him further. If that was what it took to become a top spy like Harry and his dad, he would do it. Roxy was similarly determined to pass, her being in CHERUB for two years, it served more as a coming of age, and a chance to finally go on missions.

Roxy was in his room most nights, the both of them talking about everything and nothing, sharing information about what they knew about Basic. A senior agent, Kerry Chang, of Hong Kong origin, had recommended that they shave off their hair just to save themselves the hassle of having it in their faces, or worse, encrusted with mud for weeks with no access to proper showers.

Roxy was obviously upset at this news, but saw the reason in it. She and Eggsy spent the evening shaving each other's heads with a men's shaver with the No. 1 attachment which they requisitioned from the Store. Now both sporting dos so short they were more peach fuzz than hair, they both stared at their reflections in the mirror. They looked more like soldiers than anything. Blue eyes caught brown in the mirror and nodded grimly. It was the right choice.

The rest of the time he spent sparring with Roxy in the dojo, the girl more than willing to show him some of the moves that she knew to immobilise attackers, arm locks and take-downs. Eggsy eventually got used to being thrown about by a girl two-inches shorter than him, and got a huge thrill when one of the larger boys let him practice the same, marveling at the technique.

Roxy dragged him out for morning PT, to Eggsy's dismay. Every morning at seven without fail, Roxy came to bang on his door to drag him off to the track to do laps.

Impervious to Eggsy's moaning and groaning, they did five kilometers each time, the both of them in relatively good shape. Eggsy started initially with alternately jogging and walking till he could run most of the way.

When the day of Basic finally came, Eggsy felt as though he had done all he could. However, all of this could not have prepared Eggsy for the sheer nightmare that was Basic training with Mr. Large.

_______________________

"Why isn't he calling, Merlin?" said Harry. On any other man, it would almost sound like a whine. It had been two weeks since Harry dropped Eggsy off at CHERUB, and had been fretting ever since.

The two men were in Merlin's private office, a small room with a high ceiling, every available horizontal surfaces strew with parts of half-finished projects. Harry sat in Merlin's favourite squashy armchair, its surface stained from years of use and spilled tea. The man himself was almost swallowed in the deep cushions, brown eyes worried.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I swear you're turning into your mother, Harry. Relax. The kid is probably okay."

"Probably?" Merlin sighed internally as Harry's tone went a bit higher. For a top agent the man was almost perfect in controlling his mannerisms, but being Harry's closest mate in Kingsman for more than ten years and counting led Merlin to have an unfortunately acute perception of the man's almost obsessive nature with matters that have his interest. Marvelous for missions, certainly, but with matters of dogs or Eggsy it was a nightmare.

"Well, short of marching back to CHERUB and demanding to see Eggsy, I don't think there's much you can do at the moment."

"Merlin..."

"No, Harry, I'm not pulling up satellite surveillance on CHERUB."

"But-"

"No Harry." Merlin pulled out another file onto the multiple screens on his office. "I've just got the right thing to take you mind off this matter. Take a look at this new mission." on the screen were two images of waterlogged corpses, bloated features turning black with putrefaction. Harry's face made a moue of distaste.

"How's your Sudanese Arabic, Harry?"

"Like shit, Merlin."

"Too bad then. Just last week we got a request from MI5 to delve into this matter. Two American agents, previously known to have been working on a joint CIA-MI5 op near the Sudanese coast were found dead floating near the old port of Mogadishu. They have been shot in the back of the head, execution style."

"What were they investigating?"

"Ah well, this is where it gets interesting." Merlin pulled up an image of a oil tanker, "Lay your eyes upon the tanker Sea Spartacus. On the outside, an ordinary oil tanker." The image morphed into a 3-dimensional schematic which peeled away to reveal a smaller, compact boat. "On the inside the international arena for modern slave trading." he tapped briefly at several portions of the exploded schematic.

"For all your deviant needs, they provide "merchandise to meet all needs and requirements", "entertainment" and "cuisines"."

"Is that a euphemism I detect?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Previous reports from the two deceased agents indicate that this is indeed a by-invitation-only floating market that traffics in human beings, for sport - think large scale cage fights, gladiator style, pleasure slaves of all ages and nationalities, even cannibalism."

"Good Lord," said Harry, appalled.

"The two deceased agents were initially tasked with tracking the main ringleaders of the human trafficking ring went in as guests, but a recent hijacking of a Catamaran off the coast of Sudan fast forwarded the timeline of the operation. " He prodded his tablet again to bring up the image of a young woman with blond hair, eyes covered with wraparound shades. A young muscular Sudanese-British male with dark hair had a possessive arm around her waist.

"See one Catherine Fitzgerald-Simmons, daughter of the American ambassador to Sudan. She was sailing on said Catamaran with her boyfriend, one Brody Decker, when they and their entourage were accosted by Sudanese pirates. Their security detail were killed by the armed pirates, and Brody and Fitzgerald were taken.

"Now, since the two agents were the closest to the action - they reported that Brody and Fitzgerald were taken aboard to the Sea Spartacus, most likely sold as chattel to the traders by the pirates. Of course her father, Ambassador Fitzgerald is kicking up a huge fuss to get his daughter back."

"Irony of this is being that Ambassador Fitzgerald was under pressure from the local government the last year or to stop human traffickers out of Sudan, but under foreign policy declined to involve himself in local issues that were not safeguarding the "national interest" of his own country."

"So he has no choice but to involve the CIA in this, and by extent, the British presence in Sudan, MI5."

"To a degree, yes. What is known is that the two agents were tasked with mounting a rescue but ultimately failed. The fates of these two kidnap victims are currently unknown. Other efforts to get agents on to the craft have been frustrated, since security has gone up since they discovered the plants. Now, it's only pre-existing clients or extremely high net worth individuals vetted by the ringleaders themselves."

"So where do I stand in all this? I'm going in as a client?"

"Close, but no go. The security on that angle is too high. You're going in as a supplier."

"What." Harry's voice was flat.

"Or more specifically, CHERUB's presence was also requested in this joint op." Merlin grinned, "Congratulations Harry, you're now the sole proprietor of a child trafficking ring operating right out of Central London."

"Fuck," said Harry, with feeling.

________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for the support so far, it's been really encouraging to see kudos pop up in my mailbox. :)))
> 
> I know I said in the previous chapter that Eggsy would be going to Basic, but the storyline needed a bit of pre-empting for the ending (oh plot! Dun dun duuuuun) 
> 
> Been a bit mad over here lately, so I took it a bit slow with the writing last week. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Rollingmuse


End file.
